Rubber compounds used in pneumatic tire conventionally utilize a sulfur-based curing system incorporating several curatives, such as elemental sulfur or sulfur donors, accelerators, stearic acid, and zinc oxide. Recently it has become desirable to reduce the amount of zinc in the tire rubber. It would therefore be desirable to have a rubber compound and pneumatic tire cured using a cure system with the potential for a reduced zinc content in the rubber composition.